A Rose in Spira
by Lyn's Tactician
Summary: Yes it's another "girl get's sucked into Spira fic" ,but do me a favour and R&R. Warning: this may come accross as a marysue.


**I just kinda felt like writing this so don't hate me if it isn't that great.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy!**

"…" speaking

'…' thoughts

_Sin _emphasis

Ch.1 Rose and Zanarkand

I kicked the door to my room in frustrated. I needed an energy drink BAD. I just worked a double shift at the martial arts studio, went shopping, and did homework, but I couldn't find a damn energy drink, honestly. So in my little fit of rage I, being the graceful person I am, tripped. I turned and grabbed the culprit, the last of my secret stash of Monster.

"Thank you God!" I yelled as I popped the top.

I was pretty bored so I navigated my way over the various piles of clothing to my TV. I put my drink down on my nightstand and dug through my cabinet looking for my Final Fantasy X game.

"Gotcha!" I cried as I snatched my prize from among the other games. Unfortunately this caused a chain reaction and all of my games and movies collapsed at my feet.

"Dammit!" I sighed.

'I'll clean it up later I guess.' I thought as I bent over exchanging the games in the PS2 and plopping down on my bed. I skipped the opening credits and started a new game instead of one of my completed files and started playing.

Three Hours later…

"NO! No, Seymour don't you dare! NO!!!" I cried as the dreaded game over screen appeared. I hadn't gotten passed the final fight with Seymour for weeks and I hadn't saved since Zanarkand.

"Screw it." I said as I threw the controller at the screen. I lay back and pulled the covers over me falling asleep almost instantly, but I failed to notice that my game was still on.

"Wake up."

"Wake up!"

I groggily sat up in bed, rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and groggily looked around. Everything was just how I had left it… well almost everything. On my TV screen was a close up of the Bevelle fayth. 'That's new.' I stood and turned off the system. Then, as I was about to go back to sleep, a voice stopped me.

"Protect them."

I froze and slowly turned back to the TV screen. The picture still remained unchanged. I pushed the power button on the TV, but the picture was still there. Determined I reached back and unplugged the TV, and the picture finally disappeared. 'That was weird.' I turned around and screamed. There in front of me was the kid in purple.

"Help them end the dream." He said simply as I gawked disbelieving.

Before I could respond a bright light emanated from him and I lost consciousness.

Two hours later…

I awoke groaning as light filtered in through my window. 'What a weird dream.'

I stood slowly and glanced around. My room was the same as ever. 'Of course it's the same. What else would it be _clean_.' Laughing lightly at my mental joke I went over to my closet and changed into a black tank top and matching sweatpants. I had my brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail and grabbed a pair of black fingerless gloves from my dresser. (A/N: I couldn't help myself. I had to have the gloves.) Stashing the gloves into my pocket I laced up my black combat boots and made my way over to the door.

I pushed it open and my jaw dropped. I was no longer in my cheap apartment building, but I was standing deep in the heart of a bustling city. I looked back, but my room was gone. I turned in every direction searching for something familiar and I found something…

"OW!" Or it found me.

"Are you okay?" a young man asked offering me a hand.

"Yeah." I said taking his hand so he could help me up. I stood and dusted myself off and looked up at him.

"Tidus…" I murmured.

"Excuse me?" The blonde blitzballer asked.

I shook off my shock and replied, "Um, its nothing."

He shrugged it off and said, "Alright, My name's Tidus, but you probably already knew that. What's your name?"

"Rose, Rose Thompson, Nice to meet you."

"You too."

There was a pause.

"Well, I got a game to get to so I'll see you later."

Tidus turned to leave, but I stopped him, "Um, Tidus," he turned back to me, "could you tell me where we are?" I had a feeling I already knew, but I felt that I should make sure.

Tidus looked at me funny and said, " You're in Zanarkand of course. Where else would you be?"

I calmly thanked him and walked away, but my mind was racing. 'Zanarkand… Tidus…Final Fantasy…Sin… OH, SHIT SIN.' I stopped in the middle of the street, turned around and bolted back the way I came. 'Tidus and Auron make it out of the attack, if I stick with them I'll be fine.'

Half-an-Hour Later…

'Shit! Leave it to me to get lost on a two-way street.' I paused and listened to the sounds of cheering coming from ahead. Just as I reached the entrance Sin's attack began and explosions rocked the ground. I kept moving forward… or I would have if a familiar blonde hadn't landed on my back.

"OW!"

"Are you alr- Hey it's you!"

I smirked, "We really have to stop meeting like this."

He laughed lightly and helped me up and we ran out to the front of the stadium. A familiar man in a red coat stood waiting for Tidus.

"Auron!" Tidus yelled as we ran over to him, "What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you." Then he noticed me, "Who are you?"

"One who would help you." I replied.

He grunted, "We don't need you're help, girl. Run away while you can."

He turned to leave. I had to think fast. 'Okay I can't tell that I know what will happen, but… that's it!'

"I am one who would repent for _Sir_ Jechts _Sin_." I said to his retreating back. (A/N: I know it's kind of cheesy.)

"My old man?" Tidus questioned, but I ignored him.

Auron paused and after a moment motioned for me to follow. 'YES!' Tidus and I ran after him until everything around us froze. Tidus looked around, but I looked straight ahead at the hooded boy in front of us.

"It begins."

"Huh?" Tidus said dumbly.

"Don't cry."

I was expecting him to disappear but instead he ran over to me and clasped a bracelet with a single black gem on top to my arm. I looked at him questioningly.

"A gift." He said simply before time resumed.

I glared at where he was while Tidus looked franticly in every direction. 'How dare that little punk bring me here and not even tell me why!'

"Auron!" Tidus cried breaking me out of my thoughts.

We ran further down the street till we reached Auron. Tidus started trying to get him to go the other way, but I stood off to the side looking up at Sin. I didn't move until a bunch of Sinscales landed in front of us. Tidus tried warding them off with his hands, but failed miserably when he landed on his butt.

"Take it." Auron told him holding out a sword. Tidus grabbed it and Auron used it to pull him up. Tidus adjusted to the weight swinging the blade at the scales before falling over again.

"Hope you know how to use it." Auron continued. Then he turned to me. "Stand back."

'And let him have all the fun no way.' I reached into my pocket and pulled out my gloves. I pulled each of them on clenching my fists before I bolted between Tidus and Auron slamming my fist into a Sinscales' face. I jumped back in-between the boys as the creature burst into pyreflies.

"Good one!" Tidus yelled at me as we forged ahead.

Five more popped up around us.

"Don't go after all of them cut the ones that matter and run through." Auron instructed.

"I'll cover the ones behind tell me when we're clear." I said as I turned around kicking a Scale off the edge of the bridge. Another launched a Spines attack at me and I dove to the side, but a few of the projectiles hit me and I cried out in pain. The scale prepped another Spines attack, but Auron slashed it with his sword.

"Drink this!" He called throwing me a vial of blue liquid.

I chugged down the vile concoction and watched in awe as my wounds disappeared. 'Potion, got it.'

"Come on." Tidus yelled as he finished the last of the scales blocking the way.

Auron and I followed and passed him when he stopped to gawk at the Sinspawn. Auron slashed the tentacle while I introduced one of the scales to my boot. The tentacle moved strangely and my body felt like it was being twisted inside out. The sensation stopped as quickly as it came, but I never wanted to experience it again. Auron and Tidus flashed orange.

"Get out of my town!" Tidus cried as he used Spiral Cut on the tentacle.

"Some can't wait to die!" Auron responded before using his Dragon's Fang to wipe out the Sinspawn and the remaining scales.

The three of us ran past the dead tentacle and forged ahead. I looked around half-expecting to see a save sphere, but unfortunately there wasn't one. 'Shit, guess I only get one shot.' Once we reached the building with the Jecht billboard I immediately started bashing my shoulder into the connecter of the gas containers. Tidus and Auron ignored me and had their little we're expected talk until sinscales covered the bridge in front of and behind us.

"Help me with this thing you idiots!" I yelled as sinscales hatched around us.

Auron ran over and started hacking the connecter while I took his place beating up Sinscales. It didn't take long for the connecter to give way and we all ran out of the way. I ran a bit farther than the others and pivoted on my right leg. I bolted straight to the newly collapsed building bypassing Auron and Tidus and running across the building. On the other side I dove back onto the concrete rolling a few feet and ran back to the edge. Tidus made his giant leap and I started to help him up.

"You are sure?" Auron asked Sin before shoving me out of the way and grabbing Tidus by the front of his shirt. "This is it." He continued now talking to Tidus, "This is your story." The piece of road we were on began to float up toward Sin. "It all begins here." He turned to me. "Let's hope you can survive long enough to be of any use."

I smiled, looked up at Sin and said, "I think I can handle that."

The last thing I heard was Tidus' scream.

**Yay! Chapter 1 is done! Please R&R!**

**I'm gone!**


End file.
